I'm In DOA3! WTF!
by SarahBearX
Summary: By forces of the unknown, I have been sucked into my fave video game, Dead Or Alive 3. The DOA characters are gonna be in for one helluva ride....because sarcasm is my forte. Watch the humor and action ensue as I try to find a way home....
1. I'm In My Video Game!

Hi, my name is Sarah, and I am currently playing Dead Or Alive 3 for the Xbox...and I am sparring against Hayate with my all time favorite character, Ryu Hayabusa! I was getting very frustrated because I couldn't do the Izuna Otoshi, and I had been trying for three hours straight...with no progress whatsoever.

"Stupid ass game! ARRRGHHH!" I threw my controller on the ground and punched my carpeted floor...but then quickly grabbed my hand, spouting off more curse words for injuring my hand. 

"Keep that damn noise down in there, and watch your damn mouth!" My mom yelled at me from the living room. "Keep that noise down in there and stop cursing Sarah!" I mocked her quietly. I really didn't feel like getting in a huge row with my mom because I mocked her...she takes to offense like that easily...even though most of them could be classified as a joke.

I looked down at my small black Xbox controller and noticed that the thing was glowing. "What the fuck?" I said totally bewildered. I walked over, as on my knees, and picked it up. I looked at my tv screen, but instead of the paused game screen, all I saw was white. "What the hell..." I then looked down at my Xbox, and noticed that the little circle of green light was still on, indicating to me that it was still obviously running. 

I was about to shut it off, because I thought my Xbox was going haywire and was going to explode or something!  
When the strangest thing happened...

I put my hand on the little glowing green circle thingy mabob to turn it off, when my tv started opening...like a damn portal! I screamed and then knew nothing more, as blackness engulfed my vision.

(Meanwhile Inside The Game)

Ryu and Hayate were sparring in the place called Azuchi. When suddenly a portal thingy opened and out plopped a teenage girl. She landed with a loud thud. Ryu and Hayate looked at each other in shock, before rushing over to her. A little cut marred her temple, from smacking the polishy wood floor, but other than that she looked fine. She had dyed red hair which was faded a little, because the ends of her hair were all orangyish. It was put up in a tight ponytail, hanging down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt, and some baggy light grey cotton pants. And she wore dark red eyeglasses. She had a palish tan complexion, had slightly pudgy cheeks, and a heart-shaped face. She had a narrow nose, and plump pale pink lips. 

"Uh...Ryu...what just happened?" Hayate said looking at the girl like she was an alien that descended from Mars.  
Ryu had a similiar expression. "I..uh..don't know..." "I mean where did she come from?" "I dunno." "I mean she couldn't of dropped out of the sky..." "She just did Hayate-sama." "Oh." Ryu rolled his eyes good naturedly.

A few minutes later, the girl in question groaned loudly, gaining the shinobi's attention. Blurry huge dark hazel eyes opened and looked around. She apparently didn't notice the two handsome shinobi's looking at her in anticipation and anxiousness. 

"What the fucking hell?" The two ninjas heard her say. They raised her eyebrows. "What the hell...? This-this is Azuchi!" She exclaimed in an American accent. She looked wildly around before her eyes rested on the two surprised shinobi's.

She sucked in a breath. They heard her murmur: "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming." Then she pinched herself,  
and soon realized that she was indeed /not/ dreaming. She opened her eyes back up after she previously closed them, and promptly scooted backwards.

"Holy shit! This isn't a dream! How the fuck!" The two ninjas were getting really confused now. What the hell was going on?

"Um...miss..?" Ryu tried. The girl froze. Ecstatic dark hazel eyes looked up at emerald green. "Oh my God! You talked to me!" Ryu raised a finely sculpted eyebrow. This girl was starting to scare him...

"Um...yeah--oomph!" Ryu was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence by the girl launching herself at him. Ryu was lying on his back, and the crazy girl was /hugging/ him! Ryu heard Hayate's laughter echo within the room.

"Oh my God! I love you! I love you!" Ryu was starting to turn purple. He needed air! Luckily, Hayate noticed and carefully drug her off of the gasping shinobi.

She looked horrofied at she did and starting rapidly giving apologies. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I! What if I did? Oh Gods!" After much needed air had gotten into the Hayabusa Ninja's system,  
he consoled her.

"It's okay...you didn't hurt me..." He saw the girl breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure." "So, what's your name, and how did you get here?" Hayate asked. "My name is Sarah...and wait a second! I was playing Dead Or Alive 3 for the Xbox!" Hayate and Ryu immediately got suspiscious. "Are you talking about the Third Dead Or Alive Tournament?" Ryu asked the same time Hayate asked: "Playing?" "Yeah, I was playing Dead Or Alive 3 for the Xbox, and Ryu you were the character I was playing at, and I was sparring against Hayate." "Huh?" both shinobi's said smartly.

"You guys know what an Xbox is don't ya?" Both young men shook their heads. Sarah gaped at them. "It's a gaming console"  
The ninjas still wore blank looks. "Dead Or Alive 3 is a video game!" Then the two men saw realization dawn on the girl's face. "Oh My God! I just got sucked into my video game!" she yelled loudly. Then she plopped onto the ground. "Video game?" Ryu asked. "You all know Tina Armstrong right?" They looked at each other and shuddered. "Yes." Hayate said at the same time Ryu said "Unfortunately." "She plays video games, you know electronic stuff." Both nodded.  
/Now/ they knew what she was talking about!

"But that doesn't explain how you got here," Ryu said getting back into his I-think-your-a-demon-in-disguise attitude.  
Sarah noticed that his hand was resting on his hip, right where she could see a small flash of metal. It either had to be a throwing star or a shuriken...or both.

"I'm not here to try and kill you, and besdies that, do I look like I would even try...ecspecially when you have a dropping-people-on-their-heads' fetish?" Sarah said. Ryu calmed down slightly. Hayate laughed at the fetish part.

"Hey! I do /not/ have a dropping-people-on-their-heads fetish!" "Yeah right! I can name at least three where you do"  
"Oh really? Then do so!" Ryu said crossing his arms acrossed his chest. "You have the Izuna-Otoshi, the Yoko-Otoshi, and that one throw move!" Needless to say, Ryu was a /little/ stung. "I-I Well...jusy shut up!" Ryu said admist the laughter of the teenage girl and his best friend, Hayate.

After everyone got calmed down, the mysterious girl asked: "Can I go with you guys back to Tournament?" Hayate looked a little apprehensive, as did Ryu. "I promise, I won't do anything wrong, and I'll stay right by your side!" Sarah excalimed. "I'm sorry, but you can't...it'd be too dangerous..." Ryu trailed off. "Then where will I go? You can't leave me here!" Hayate and Ryu had to concede her point. "Since you have no where else to go, you can come with us...but I want you stay by either me or Ryu okay?" Hayate said sternly. Sarah nodded enthuiastically. "I promise!"

"Okay, you need to grab ahold of Ryu so he can teleport you." "Um...has Ryu had an extra person latched onto him before?" Sarah asked looking skeptical. Hayate and Ryu looked at each other. "No...but I'm sure you'd do fine." Ryu said upon seeing her scared face. "O-okay...I trust you." Sarah stood in front of Ryu, and he put a hand on her shoulder. 

Her last thought before she faded out of Azuchi was: 'This is really happening...I'm with my favorite ninja...' 


	2. Meeting the Members of DOA

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I forgot to put one up in Ch. 1. I do not own DOA or any of it's character, but I own myself

since I AM in the story! XD Anyway, I own the plot, and nothing else...except for my copy of DOA3.

Thoughts-- -'...'

Speech--- "..."

Some characters will OOC. It's kind of hard for me to get them in character sometimes.

When we re-appeared, I looked around and couldn't help but gasp. We were in Lorelei. And boy, was it beautiful! We had teleported to the part where you fight

outside underneath the huge milky white moon and the inky black sky accompanied by the shiny bright stars. I was watching the sky and the moon, when

someone really close behind me cleared their throat politely. I swiveled around and came face-to-face with my favorite ninja. Well, er...not **exactly** face-to-face, more

like face-to-chest, which wasn't bad either. I blushed crimson as I realized I was still hold...er...**clutching** Ryu to me. I immediately let go and jumped away.

"I'm sorry Hayabusa-san!" I mentally kicked my ass for squeaking. I mean, **squeaking? **The corners of Hayabusa-san's mouth twitched upwards. I mentally

congratulated myself on a job well done. I **almost **made Ryu Hayabusa, Super Badass Ninja of the Year, smile. Way to go me!

"Come on, we should head on inside." He said and started to walk away. He was walking in long strides, and with me being like a damn friggin wideload, (AN: I'm not that fat, but I like making fun of myself...looking at myself in a comical view..)

struggled to keep up. I kept seeing him looking at me in the corner of his eyes. 'Prolly making sure I'm following him and not wondering off somewhere...HEY!

That sounds like a good idea...but for later though if I get the chance...' I thought. He kept walking, and walking, and I was wondering when in the damn nine depths of hell

when we were going to stop.

Finally, he stopped before a door. I looked at the door and then at Ryu. Why was he looking at the door? Did open-saysme not work or something?

"Um...aren't you gonna open that...?" I asked getting a little nervous when I recieved no answer for a minute and half. Then he finally decided to talk. "Hayate's already in there he should be telling them about you." "What!" I practically screamed before Hayabusa put a hand over my mouth. "Shhh...not so loud." 'I wonder what his hand tastes like?' I thought.

I mentally outweighed the risks. He could either (a. chop off my tongue, (b. be totally disgusted and never talk to me again, or (c. Act like nothing happened and wipe off my slobber on his Ninja outfit. I decided to go for it. Hell, it wasn't everday your ass gets sucked into your favorite video game and you get to see your favorite characters!

I parted my lips and then **slick slick**, licked his hand. The effect was immediate. He wrenched his hand away like he got burnt by a fireball and glared at me. I eeped and backed up a step. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a calm voice. 'Okay...I'm gonna die, I'm really gonna bite the dust..' "I--I um...I j-just w-wanted to s-s-see h-how you t-t-tasted..." I trailed off and mentally slapped myself for stuttering so bad. Ryu looked at me like I'd gone and told him that I'd be the President of the United States in five years...as if. "Ok--ay...just don't do that again, or I will be forced to use extreme measures next time." I eeped a second time...he didn't mean that did he?

"W-what kind of e-extreme measures?" I already had a few of them pictured nicely and in graphic detail...none of them looked good. "This," He said, and as fast as lightening he had me on the ground and was...tickling me mercilessly. I couldn't help myself. I laughed outrageously loud, and couldn't stop.

(Meanwhile in the Dining Room)

Hayate re-appeared in the dining room, where everyone was just sitting down to eat. "Niisan, what are you doing back so early? I thought you went sparring with Hayabusa-san?" Kasumi asked innocently. "I er...I mean we...er...okay we didn't." Everybody in the room raised an eyebrow. It was common knowledge among the fighters' that Hayate and Ryu sparred...it usually lasted longer then thirty minutes. What was going on? "Why not?" Hitomi asked. "Well...er...we ran into a spot of trouble." "What kind of trouble?" Ayane asked thoroughly interested. "Someone was already there." Several people looked around at the others, silently wondering who would be stupid enough to interrupt Hayabusa and Hayate's everyday spar. "It wasn't any of you guys." Hayate added hastily. "Then who was it Niisan?" "Some girl was there...she's your age Ayane...I think..." He added the last part silently. "What was she doing there?" Helena asked in her aristocratic French accent. "We don't know...one minute we were sparring and then she was there." "Are you saying that she dropped from the sky?" Ayane asked incrediously.

Hayate was abruptly saved from answering by outrageously loud laughter drifting in from outside the door. Everybody got up and opened the door. They stood there in shock. Ryu Hayabusa was on a teenage girl...tickling her. Least to say, everyone was shocked beyond belief.

"Haya--Busa! G-get o-off!" "Say it! What's the magic word?" "P-p-please?" Ryu immediately stopped, and smirked at the girl who looked a little disgruntled. Her hair was mussed and falling out her ponytail, and she was breathing heavily. "Jerk." "Do you want another episode?" "No." "Okay then." She glared at him. He got off of her and she stood up brushing herself off. "I'll get you back for this." Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that?" Sarah grinned evilly. "There are plenty of ways Mr. Hayabusa." Ryu, however, wasn't the least bit worried. "Anyway, what are you people staring at?" Ryu said, and the girl looked over.

"Well, who the hell are you?" Bayman said sneering at her. "Like you care." Sarah said looking at him, her almond-shaped eyes narrowed. "No, I don't, but I at least want to know your name so I can tell you to get out of my way." Sarah glared at him. "If I'm in your damn way, you can just fucking move yourself." she spat angrily. Her cheeks

had turned a slightly light purple color. She was pissed. She wasn't some goddamn slave that people ordered around. Bayman stepped forward...a sign of intimidation.

Despite her racing heart, Sarah stood her ground and looked up at the 6' 0" frame of the Russian assassin. She was scared, but wouldn't let it show.

"Now you listen here--" He was abruptly cut off by the younger girl. "No, you listen. I don't care if your a damn assassin or not, I don't listen to you, nor will I take an order from you, you stupid overgrown fucking bastard." The spectacle would have been hilariously funny, if Bayman didn't look like he was going to shoot her. He fingered his knife. Ryu decided to step in. "Alright, calm down Sarah." She looked at him and glared at him. "Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "But you all remember this. I am NOT going to take orders from you just because I'm younger than you and much weaker. Got it?" Nobody moved or said a word. Sarah rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a rhetorical question you know." "We know that, we're not stupid you know..." "I never said you were Christie." "Sarah, can you please stop?" Ryu asked politely.

Sarah sighed. This was NOT how she envisioned seeing her favorite characters. "Yes, and I'm sorry Bayman...just don't treat me like I'm a little girl or someone who should move out of your way if you can." A loud rumble echoed throughout the hall. Everybody looked at the source of the noise. Sarah blushed like the color of a sakura petal. "What? I'm hungry..." Ryu smirked and steered her into the kitchen.

"Strange girl eh?" Brad said holding up a sake bottle. He took a long swig of it. "We're all strange in some way," Hitomi said. Everybody stared at her. "At least we're not an Alice In Wonderland look-alike..." Someone said as they all went into the dining room. Hitomi's indignant shout of "HEY!" left several people chuckling quietly.

When they entered, they saw the girl, no Sarah, eating quietly and listening to Ryu as he quietly described his adventure in what we know as the video game,

Ninja Gaiden. "I-I almost succumbed to the power...it was so hard..." "Ryu, did you wish to become evil?" Sarah asked quietly. Everyone looked up and listened.

"No, but Gods! I-" "Ryu shut up. You didn't succumb to the power, so your fine." "You don't understand! I almost did!" Ryu said a little louder than he intended.

But Sarah was adamant. "You came really close, but did you WANT it?" "No!" "Okay then. You didn't want the evil power of the Dragon Blade, so please quit beating yourself up about it?" Sarah asked nicely.

"I promise." Then Sarah did something which left everyone speechless. She leaned over and hugged him. At first, Ryu tensed. He wasn't used to such close contact in that fashion. But then he relaxed. After a lingering minute, Sarah pulled away. "There, all better?" She asked with a small smile. Ryu rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss-I-Have-To-Hug-Me-Every-Single-Time." Sarah playfully slapped him upside his head, messing his hair up a bit. "Watch the hair!" Sarah just laughed. "Your such a dork." That was when Ryu flicked a couple of peas at Sarah, one hitting her on the cheek, one got stuck in her bangs, and one hit her arm. "You'll pay for that Hayabusa!" Sarah shouted and then flipped a whole tablespoon of mashed potatoes at him. He ducked, and instead of hitting him, it hit Christie. She looked over and galred at Sarah.

"Hey it's all good...at least it matches your hair." To which nearly the whole room erupted in laughter. That was when Hayate came up behind Sarah and dumped his drink over her head. She sputtered, and glared at him. "This means war!" She shouted and ducked a spoonful of gravy Leifang threw to hit Jann Lee who was sitting right beside Ryu. Except Ryu didn't duck in time, and the right side of his face was splattered in turkey gravy. Sarah couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Thus how the food fight got started.

By the time it died down, **everyone** was covered in **at least four **things. Jann Lee was covered in mashed potatoes, meat loaf, bread, and tomato juice (courtesy of Christie). Hayate was covered in Coca-Cola soda (courtesy of Sarah), peas, turkey fat from the turkey itself, and chocolate mousse pie. Ryu's face was covered in turkey gravy, and the rest of his body was covered in mashed potatoes, lettuce, and cherry tomatoes. Ayane's lavendar-colored hair wasn't even the right color. Her hair was a mixture of yellow, red, brown and blue...all courtesy of mustard, cherries, chocolate pudding, and blueberry cobbler. Tina was wailing about stupid people ruining her clothes, so Ayane, being the nice girl that she is, poured soda on her head, making everything worse. Helena was no worse of wear, except she kept glaring at Sarah and Hayabusa, since they were the ones who started it. Bass took his index finger and wiped some ranch dressing off his cheek and licked it off. Leifang had gotten thrown into the punch bowl which was really huge, courtesy of Jann Lee and Ryu. Sarah, she was the worst off, since she wasn't as fast as the other fighters. She was covered in everything imaginable. Her once white t-shirt was covered in mustard, bacon ranch dressing, mashed potatoes, a smashed grape and cherry tomato, and a small piece of blueberry cobbler. Her orangish red hair was now red again, courtesy of the ketchup, and had white streaks through it because of the horseradish. Christie, had mashed potatoes in her hair and turkey gravy in her shirt. You know that outfit in DOA3 where she wears her white spandex suit with that slit in the middle of her boobs? Turkey gravy had somehow gotten in there...gee I wonder... Bayman had threatened to shoot anyone should they get anything on him, so everybody gained up on him and doused him a little bit of everything. Kasumi was her usuall giggly and hyperactive self and was trying to get the strawberry millefuille she was **trying** to eat earlier out of her blue and white shoes...somehow that had also gotten in her white stockings...not gonna ask how that was **even** possible. Gen-Fu wasn't really covered in much of anything, simply because he brought his porno magazine to the table and held it up when the food started to fly...however, if he turned the book back to the cover, it would be covered in a lot of stuff and you couldn't even read the damn title. Brad Wong was drunk, and was waving around his now re-filled sake bottle and singing rather horribly about purple smurfs wearing bright pink leotards. He wasn't covered in anything, because no one took the time to throw anything at a non-moving target. Hitomi...what to say about her...? Well, she really did look like Alice In Wonderland now...especially since her once light brown hair was...er...brown...now it was a mustard color. Leon was crying his eyes out and was currently hugging a stuffed giraffe. The stuffed animal had ranch dressing all over it's little mane. Leon started cursing everything in Italian. And finally Zack's once green goatee was once green now it was a purple, yellow, and blue color. Zack promptly fainted when he found out that his prized possession was er...not it's color.

All in all, it was a fun night. As everyone waited to take a shower, they all filed into the living room and sat down on the floor. Sarah was trying to get her glasses cleaned, to no avail...everything kept smudging together. She sighed angrily and just kept them off. She closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Then her eyes snapped open and she groaned loudly gaining several people's attention. "What is it?" Hayate asked and Ryu looked up. Sarah blushed. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "You can tell us what's worng," Kasumi and Leifang said at the same time. Sarah smiled warmly at them. "Uh..thanks...but I uh...I kinda just realized that I don't have anything extra to wear...and I...I noticed that I'm not exactly your size..." She trailed off and blushed harder when she realized everyone's attention was on her.

"Is that all?" Ryu asked politely. Sarah looked up and nodded, her cheeks still flaming. "Well, you can borrow some of mine or Hayate's clothes." Ryu said. Hayate was about to protest that they were **his** clothes and not for borrowing, but Ryu's elbow hit him in the ribs, effectively shutting him up. Sarah stared at him open mouthed.

"You really mean that?" she asked amazed. This was most certainly going to be a trip to remember!


	3. Spin The BottleOrErIt Will Be

**_Disclaimer: See the previous chapter. I don't own Xbox, but I do OWN one. Has one spoiler for DOA4, even though I have never played it...you'll see it. Don't say I didn't warn you... I also do not own the game Spin the Bottle, nor do I own the anime sweatdrop thingy. Lisa bashing. I do lover her character, but I like bashing everyone once in a while. Hayabusa...he's getting his soon enough don't you worry...and it'll be in the most humiliating way... (cackles evilly)_**

_**If you see anything in here that looks like I more than likely do not own it, then I more than likely do not own it.**_

When it was time for Sarah's shower, she followed Ryu to his and Hayate's room (not that type you pervs!) , and he made her sit on his bed. She protested, because she would get it dirty, but he just replied that it was washable, and he could sleep on the many couches or chairs in the living room. Sarah made no comment. 'Gosh Hayabusa is so nice to me.' she thought as he handed her some clothes. He gave her a black t-shirt and some navy blue boxers. Luckily the t-shirt was long enough to cover the hole in the front of the boxers.

Sarah walked into the bathroom which was in Ryu's room. She locked the door behind her. She really didn't want to have either Hayate or Ryu accidentally walk in on her. It would be sooooo embarrassing, and probably something she would never live down.

She walked over to the shower, and started stripping her nasty food covered clothing, which included her ponytail. She then stepped into the shower and let the hot water rinse away her worries. How long would she stay here? Was there a way to** get **back? Could she even **go** back? Sarah dreaded the answer to that. Already she missed her dad's yelling voice at her to do her chores, her older brother telling her it was his turn on the computer, her mother telling her how to cook something, and her oldest brother and his girlfriend announcing that they were together. She didn't even know how long had past in her time. Could it be seconds? minutes? hours? days? weeks? Even years? Hell, she had no clue...she just hoped she found a way home before DOATEC noticed her presence. She dreaded to think what they would do if they caught her.

She knew all about the Project Epsilon, being the DOA fan that she was. She knew how Hayate had lost his memories and went into the Second Dead Or Alive Tournament under the name Ein, and was a Karate Master...and got his memory jogged by his best friend, Ryu Hayabusa. She shuddered to think what DOATEC would do if they caught her. Would they attempt to clone her?...or worse?

Sarah shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold water. Sarah finished washing herself and her hair, and shut the tap off. She looked around for a towel and kept opening random drawers till she found one. "Washcloth, washcloth, mini towel, condom, wash--" Sarah looked at the condom in the drawer. 'I wonder which one it belongs to...' She thought. She cackled evilly and put it in her navy blue shirt. (it had a pocket on the breast.) (Back In The Room With The Fighters') They all looked around at the lightening that suddenly crackled across the sky. They then heard insane evil laughter. Shivers went down everyone's spine. Something bad was about to happen... (Okay back with me) After looking everywhere for a damn towel, she **finally** pulled out a huge black fluffy towel and wound it around her dripping wet body. She then went over to the toilet and dried herself off. After putting on her clothes, she flipped her hair over her head and wrapped the towel around her head like one of Leon's many turbans.

She unlocked the door and proceeded to enter the living room after exiting Ryu and Hayate's room of course. Everyone was sitting around doing...nothing. They looked up as she came in. "So...what are you guys doing?" Sarah asked in an attempt to (hopefully) make them do something other than staring at her. It wasn't working. Then a lightbulb went off around her head. Sarah's face brightened. "I've got it!" she suddenly shouted to which some people (who shall go unnamed), fell off the couch by her startling voice.

"I know what we can do!" "What?" asked Tina incredibly bored out of her mind. "Tina did you bring your Xbox?" Tina perked up at the mention of her plaything. (Again, not in **that **way you perverts!) Then her shoulders drooped. "No, I left it ay my apartment..." she said sadly. Sarah comforted her. She knew what it was like to go without her Xbox for a long period of time.

"Well...what else is their to try..." Sarah said with a thoughtful look on her face. This time La Mariposa, or Lisa if your dense enough not to know who it is, exclaimed. "I know!" "What the hell are you doing here! This is DOA3, not DOA4. Go back home for another year!" Sarah yelled. "But! My idea!" "No! Now, go back home!" "But-" "No!" Tina looked over La Mariposa. "Lisa...is that you?" The dark-skinned woman gulped behind her mask. "Uh...no, it's not me." Sarah sweatdropped. "Yeah, we coudln't tell it was you all along!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Anyway, my idea-" "Which is?" Sarah interrupted before she could finish. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," Lisa glared at me, and I glared right back. "My idea is-" "What? Are you going to tell us or not?" Ryu and the others watched the two and fought not to laugh. Sarah was riling Lisa up and **big** time. "Little girls shouldn't interrupt adults when they're talking." In the background you could hear Zack saying "Burn!" Sarah growled at her. Actually growled. And boy was it menacing. Though no one paid attention.

Ryu nudged Hayate in his ribs and they both watched as Sarah slinked away. She then grabbed a cushion off the couch (the kind that you sit on), and inched her way back over. Sarah had a devilish glint in her eyes, that only Ryu and Hayate noticed because they were actually paying attention to her. Just as Lisa was getting ready to unveil her "Superb Idea", Sarah crashed the cushion on the back of her head and Lisa fell to the floor with an ooof sound. Then the insane evil laughter erupted from her mouth, making everyone stare at her in horror...just kidding, they were just staring. This ickkle pint size thing, can actually sound evil...? Apparently so.

Lisa got up, looking murderous. Sarah eeped and ran behind Ryu. Lisa abruptly stopped. She then smiled predatory-like which showed off her gleaming white teeth. "VAMPIRE!" Sarah yelled from directly behind the Hayabusa Ninja. Ryu jumped, and covered his ears. Everyone looked at him. "What...I have sensitive ears..."

"Don't we all..." Ryu turned around emerald green eyes narrowed. "Uh...I love you..?" Sarah said/asked as she quickly darted over to Hayate-sama. Hayate rolled his eyes. "WeshouldplaySpinTheBottle!" Lisa yelled rather...rapidly. Sarah was the only one who understood her. Afterall, if she could understand her five-year old nephew who practically spoke in gibberish, she could understand Lisa. "She said that we should play Spin The Bottle..." Sarah trailed off. Everyone looked at the sixteen-year old traveller and then La Mariposa. "That sounds like a good idea Mariposa!" Tina yelled. Anyone with half a brain could tell that the dark-skinned woman under the mask was indeed Lisa from DOAXBV. (Dead Or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball), but apparently, her best friend couldn't. How sad.

Sarah sighed, and inched away from the now happy group. Everyone but one saw her leav---er...**trying** to leave, and that was Mr. Ryu Hayabusa. "Sarah!" he called. Sarah stopped and looked over at him. "Yes?" she asked politely. "Why are you leaving?" By now, everyone was watching the exchange. "Fucking damn vultures," Sarah muttered quietly. Ryu, who heard her, along with the other ninjas, laughed loudly. The others looked at the Japanese people confuddled. "To answer your question I don't feel like being in here anymore," And with that, Sarah walked out the door.

Ryu got up to go after her, but Tina tried to stop him. "Why in such a hurry Ryu..?" Tina said twirling a blonde lock of hair around her index finger. Ryu almost snorted in disgust, but stopped himself. Ever since he had entered into the Tournaments, Tina had been after him. As in she wanted to have sex with him, etc, etc... why couldn't she go after Zack...afterall, he **wanted** her. Ryu mentally shook his head, he didn't know what Zack saw in the blonde bombshell. She was rude, and if she didn't get her way, she pouted and ranted until she did. She was a spoiled brat and all of that money and publicity had more than likely gotten to her head.

To answer her question,** why **was he in such a hurry? He had showed more emotion with this girl than he had with Hayate when they did "guy" stuff. Why was this? He knew for a fact that the girl wasn't here to do anything mortally periling...she was here for some other reason...what was it? Oh yeah, she fell into their world from some portal because she was playing a video game that had them all in it... If he hadn't of seen it with his own eyes, he would have never believed it, even though he killed demons and such on his off days. (when he wasn't running his curio shop.)

"Sorry Tina, but I'd better make sure she isn't getting into trouble." Ryu turned to leave. Tina grabbed his wrist. Ryu tensed. "You don't have to leave, besides why are you worrying over a girl you don't even know?" 'Hmmm...let's see. She's sixteen, has never been here before, and doesn't act like a slut all of the time.' Ryu's sarcastic inner voice said, which sounded suspiciously like Hayate.

Outloud he said: "I'm sorry Tina, but I really must go," he said and wrenched his wrist out of her grasp and left the room, leaving a pouting and silently plotting Tina behind.

Sarah had walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen, and from there, over to a window. The windowsill was overly large, and would accomodate her weight. (joy). She clambered atop it, and looked out at the big, bold and white moon that was (to her), staring at her in wonder. She wouldn't be surprised if it talked to her.

Okay, then she would classify herself insane, if that** ever did happen**.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryu come through the door. He looked around, and then he spotted her. He walked over to her in less than ten strides. 'Must be them yummy long legs...' Sarah thought. She mentally slapped herself. Drooling over her favorite and the most sexiest man alive, was not an option here. But she could play around with him a bit. If her didn't kill her by the end of her little "trip."

"Why'd you leave?" he asked. Sarah looked at him, and couldn't help but roam over the rest of his body as well. 'Nice to know he keeps in shape.' Ryu was starting to get a teeny bit uncomfortable. Why was she staring at him like that? It was as if she wanted to kiss him or something! 'Not another fangirl!' Ryu mentally cried.

"The real reason I left, was because I don't want to see people kissing and hugging all over each other. It's just sickening." Sarah said quietly. Realization dawned on Ryu. "You miss them don't you?" "You mean my family? Yes...I miss them...but what if I can't get back?" Sarah said the last part so quietly, Ryu almost didn't hear it.

At first, Ryu didn't know what to say. I mean, how were you supposed to console someone with a problem like that? "I'll help you find a way." Sarah thanked him with a warm smile. "Now, why don't we head on back in the living room?" Ryu asked, oblivious to Sarah's planning. Sarah nodded her head, and looked down. Ryu never saw the devilish smirk pass on her girlish features...

When they got back in the living room, they saw that the all the fighters' were sitting on the floor in a wide circle...leaving two open spaces right beside each other. Ayane was on side of the empty space, with Hayate taking up the other side. They both walked over to it and sat down. Sarah looked around at everyone.

'They must have been waiting for us to come back...' Sarah's thought trailed off as she watched the others.

Ayane looked quite bored. She was brushing her light purple-polished fingernails on her shirt getting rid of imaginary lint and dust.

Christie had a notepad, and from what Sarah could see, it looked like she was drawing all kinds of different ways to kill everyone in the room. 'Remind me to stay away from her...' Sarah thought.

Bass was muttering to himself about his daughter's choices in life.

Tina and Lisa were quietly arguing over a skimpy ass swimsuit that left nothing to the imagination and was the same swimsuit except for the colors.

Gen-Fu continued reading his porno mag, with the occassional drip of splattered food from the food fight earlier falling on his leopard fur pants.

Leifang had her aromatherapy stuffy out and was trying to get people to let her do the things you do when you do aromatherapy.

Bayman and Leon were playing chess a little ways from the others which was quickly turning sour. Bayman was royally kicking his ass...I guess it didn't really matter to Leon that he was playing the best chess player in Europe...

Hayate was sitting on the ground Indian-style and had his arms crossed over his chest. Ryu then poked him in the stomach, making Hayate giggle slightly. Sarah smiled. Yaoi was fine with her. (just kidding).

Jann Lee was eating a hamburger and was **trying** to watch his action movie which starred Bruce Lee...but kept getting interrupted by Leifang...a vein in his temple started to throb... 'Quick to anger that one' Sarah thought as she gazed around at the others.

Hitomi was...er...trying to get her hair the same color it was before...and it wasn't coming along well. It appears that she was the last one to get a bath or shower, and the mustard had turned her hair to a babyshit yellow. 'Really sucks to be her...' Sarah thought.

Kasumi was trying to talk to Ayane who looked ready to snuff her half-sister. Sarah almost giggled at the sight.

Brad Wong was still drunk and now singing rather horribly about purple smurfs and vodka. 'I don't even want to know.' Sarah said in her mind.

Helena was acting all primp and proper, but she obviously didn't see that this was not a social call. No one else here thought they were here for a fashion statement, other than Tina, but that speaks for itself.

And finally Zack was...Zack was doing something that I have not thought of yet.

"Have you all noticed that we're back?" Sarah said, gaining everyone's attention. La Mariposa glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out in return. "By the way **La Mariposa** how are we going to play Spin The Bottle...they're are...er...some people here that I would rather not kiss or...do anything with..." A few people glared at her.

Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane all stifled laughs. That much was obvious. "You don't have to play then, besides your like what thirteen?" Lisa said. In the background you could hear Zack say: "Burn!" Sarah's almond-shaped eyes narrowed to slits and her face reddened slightly. "I'm not thirteen ya damn idiot, I'm sixteen...Man if you were a fortune teller you'd royally suck!" Sarah exclaimed. Kasumi gasped in outrage. "I wasn't talking about you Kasumi..." Sarah reassured. She liked the four ninjas...and others like Brad. "I'm a wrestler not a stupid fortune teller!" Kasumi got up a look of rage on her face. Sarah stepped back. This was gonna get ugly really damn quick.

"Uh...I'll just be over here..." Sarah trailed off and sat in front of Ryu. Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane all rolled their eyes, but watched the ongoing fight between Kasumi and Lisa. It wasn't bad...really! Lisa had the upperhand for a bit, before Kasumi pulled off the Oboro-Gake and then after that the Getsurin. Lisa lay out cold on the floor. "Bitch," Kasumi spat. Then she turned on the others. "Nobody talks about my fortune telling!" she shrieked. Sarah gulped. "I...uh...I'm sorry..." Sarah stuttered. Kasumi then smiled warmly at her. "It's ok. Your nice and I like you." Sarah nodded. She then reached up to itch her boob, (don't ask...) and felt something in her pocket. She looked down at it confused...before realization dawned on her. She then remembered the condom she had stolen from Ryu and Hayate's room. Ayane was the only one who noticed the evil look on her face, since the two men behind them were talking about some mission in the past or whatever.

Ayane leaned in close. "What are you planning?" Sarah about jumped in fright, because she was too busy plotting her plot. Sarah discreetly pulled out the condom. Ayane's eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you trying to bag?" Sarah sputtered angrily while Ayane chuckled and then full out laughed. Everyone gave the Lavendar-haired kunoichi a shocked look. After the laughter had died down, Sarah took out the condom again and said in a low voice: "I got this from Ryu and Hayate's room," Ayane smirked. "You mean you stole it?" Sarah shrugged. "Same difference." Ayane rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Ayane stood up and cleared her throat. Loudly. "Everyone, our resident guest has something to say." Everyone looked at Sarah. Sarah glared murderously at Ayane who laughed at her expression. Sarah stood up. She then pulled the condom out of her breat pocket. "I...uh...sort of nicked this from...Ryu and Hayate's room." Loud gasps emitted from the room. Everyone stared at Hayate or Ryu. Both men blushed like tomatoes.

That was when both men jumped up from their respective spots and ran after Sarah who still clutched the condom tightly in one of her hands. As soon as Ryu and Hayate almost reached her, Sarah lobbed the condom at Ayane who caught it and blew a raspberry at Hayate and Ryu. Ayane then disappeared, leaving the two shinobi's gazing at Sarah in apparent anger. Sarah gulped as they advanced.

"Where did you take it from?" Hayate said at the same time Ryu asked: "When did you grab it?" "I got it when I took a shower, and I got it out of the...uh...fourth drawer on the left." Hayate sighed in relief, then started grinning at Ryu. "So...Ryu what were you doing with a condom in your drawer?"

Everyone abruptly fainted.


End file.
